


Fun in the Sun

by laxit21



Series: Laxit21's Summer Sizzle Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, post-season 3 roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: During the post-s3 roadtrip, Oliver and Felicity go to the beach, Fun ensues.Olicity Summer Sizzle!Prompt: post-s3 roadtrip





	Fun in the Sun

Oliver was asleep when he felt something poke him lightly in the cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see his girlfriend sitting over him. He gave her an annoyed look but sat up.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. Get out of bed.” Felicity insisted.

“Honey, it’s only 8am.” He reasoned.

“I know, but you promised me a beach day, and I’m making sure you keep your promise.” She said.

Oliver had made her deal after convincing her to go on a hike through the Blue Ridge Mountains in North Carolina. He promised her that if she went hiking with him, they’d drive to the Outer Banks and spend a few days at the beach. It was late August and it had been roughly two months since defeating Ra’s and leaving the city. They’d arrived on Hatteras Island the night before after a very long drive.

“Okay, okay. I’m up.” He said. “Gimme like half an hour to change and eat.”

“Good. I haven’t been to the beach in a really long time. unless we count visiting Lian Yu, which I don’t.” She said before jumping off of the bed and into the kitchen of their rental home.

Half an hour later, she was waiting for Oliver to finish putting on sunscreen so they could go to the beach.

“I survived on the island for years without needing sunscreen.” He reminded her after she insisted he needed to apply some.

“Lian Yu also isn’t very warm or sunny.” She pointed out. “And its better safe than sorry.”

“What about you? You didn’t put any on?”

“I did while I was waiting for you.” She said as she picked at a loose thread on the black cover she was wearing over her swimsuit. A swimsuit that Oliver hadn’t seen yet. “Let’s go.”

The beach house was oceanfront, so they only had to walk out of the house and over one sand dune before they were sitting on the beach. Since it was almost the end of the summer, the beach had few very people on it. The closest person was about thirty yards away from them. Felicity set out their beach chairs while Oliver got to work putting up an umbrella.

“Ok, now that we’re all set, I’m gonna go see how the water feels.” She told him.

He nodded, not quite ready to get in the ocean yet. She pulled her swimsuit cover off, dropped it onto her chair and jogged towards the shoreline. When he saw what was underneath the black dress, his mouth went dry. Felicity was wearing a bikini. Not only was she wearing a bikini, but it was red. Felicity looked amazing in red. His brain had finally caught up to what was going on when he heard her let out a loud laugh. A big wave had just crashed on the shoreline and Felicity was wet from the bellybutton down.

“Are you coming in or what?” She yelled towards him.

“Nah, you go ahead.” He said. He wanted to join her in the water, but he needed to calm himself down a little bit first. Oliver wasn’t afraid of the ocean, per se, but he needed to work himself up before getting into the water again. He also needed to calm himself for a different reason.

Felicity waded deeper into the water and submerged herself. She stayed in the water for a few minutes before making her way out. She walked back over to where Oliver was.

“You’re dripping on me.” He said.

“You look a little….overheated. I thought you might need a cool down.”

“I’m gonna need more than that, after seeing that swimsuit.”

“’What’s wrong with it?” She asked looking down. Her swimsuit was still on, and she didn’t had either of her breasts pop out when she was in the water. She didn’t see what the issue was.

“Nothing. It looks great on you.”

“Oh, it does?”

“Yeah.” He said as he bent up to kiss her. “It looks too good, in fact.”

She laughed before grabbing his hand. “Stand up. Let’s go down by the water.”

“I don’t- the ocean and I have a complex history.”

“I’m not asking you to get into the water. Just closer to it. At least dip your toes in the water.”

He gave in and let her drag him down to where the waves were lapping onto the sand. They stood there for a few minutes before another big wave came in. It didn’t go higher than their ankles, but it moved pretty far up the beach before retreating. While the water was pulling back, he felt water hit him on his side.

“Did you- you just splashed me!”

“Did I? That doesn’t sound like me.” Felicity said, feigning innocence. “You don’t mean like this, do you?” She said as she splashed him again.

“Yeah, like this.” He said, splashing her when another wave came in.

She splashed him again, and then ran away. He chased after her, grabbed her around the waist and ran into the ocean still holding her. They were soon hit by a big wave that got them wet from head to toe.

“Okay, I surrender!”

“Ha, I win.” He said as he carried her out of the water.

He put her down, and she tripped, knocking them both over. They landed on the soft sand and, with their faces only inches apart, he bent down and kissed her. She deepened it.

“Oh, I’m gonna regret this later.” She said after they broke apart.

“Why?”

“Because sand gets everywhere and it can be uncomfortable. Not to mention how long its gonna take to wash out of my hair.” She said.

“I can always help you with that.” He said suggestively.

“Oliver Queen, are you trying to seduce me?”

“You started it. How did you think I’d react to seeing you in that bikini?”

“So, you like it, I’m guessing?”

They spent a few more hours on the beach before going in for lunch. Lunch ended up lasting about three hours when Oliver decided to ‘help’ Felicity wash all of the sand off. They made it back outside around 4pm, as the heat was starting to die down.

“I love the beach.” Felicity said as she looked out at the water.

“Me too.” He said. “But only if you’re here.”


End file.
